


Nice To Meet You

by MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, i get easily bored, non-canon, ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/pseuds/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse
Summary: When Olivia finds a beautiful broken woman in the middle of the road, she decides that she needs to help her recover.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> I love love love Lex and Liv stories so I wrote this one. It’s not too too long and no offence to myself but it’s not that great. 
> 
> I don’t own any of the character or SVU even though I wish I did. 
> 
> It’s crazy late when I’m posting this so if nothing makes sense, it’s cause it’s 2:30 in the morning. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Bre <3

Bright blue eyes snap open.

The first thought that slips into her mind is that all around her is a dull green and it is so very dark.

The darkness fills the space around her. It surrounds her, envelopes her whole until her breath catches in her throat and she forces herself to sit up.

She groans as her body finally listens to her and moves when her brain tells it to. The movement jars her small figure and darkness flits in and around her vision as she turns her head.

_ Where the hell am I? _

The second thing she notices is the aching throb in her head and something wet on her face leaking into her eyes.

_Who put rocks in my head?_

She reaches and gingerly fingers the wound, hissing as she comes in contact with the large cut on her forehead. She brings her fingers back and they're covered in a sticky warm substance. Bright. Revolting. Red.

Blood.

Her stomach lurches. She gulps down air as if she's running out, anything to keep the nausea from taking hold.

_Breathe. Hold it in. Breathe again_.

When she gets a hold of her stomach, there’s only one thought as she looks around at the dull landscape.

_I need to get out of here_.

She slowly makes her way to her feet, swaying as a dizzy spell takes over for a moment. She reaches out to stabilize herself nearly screaming out from a sudden and sharp shooting pain running through her shoulder. Taking few deep breaths she hesitantly looks down, nearly collapsing as she takes in the injury. Her shoulder is bent slightly and her arm hangs at an awkward angle.

Before she knows it she's stumbling though the trees. There’s something there. Something, someone in the distance. is that a car? Her breathe comes out fast, erratic. Her heart races so rapidly she swears it’s going to burst out of her chest. She stops. The only thing she can hear over the sound of her heart is the rustling of the leaves and that stupid stupid car! Doesn’t it realize that she needs help!? A car! A fucking- wait… A car. 

She runs. She runs so fast. Glancing around frantically doesn’t seem to help in terms of direction.

_Trees, dirt, trees, rocks, oh look more trees_.

Her shoelace catches on a bush and she comes crashing down a steep slope. When she looks up she's laying face down on concrete. A low whimper forces it’s way out of her throat as she pushes herself once more to her feet barely seeing the car before she's sprawled out in the middle of the road. The last thing she hears is the sound of tires squealing away. Then darkness once again.


	2. Chapter 2

She's not sure how long she's been laying there when the next car comes around. She could have been out for seconds or hours maybe even days. The headlights blind her as the car comes to a stop.

_ Help me.. _

A tall brunette woman comes rushing out of the car.

"Oh my god," she reaches out and pushes the hair off of the still woman's face taking note of how there’s sticky blood matted into her, what she imagines is long blonde hair, and covering her face.

"Can you hear me?"

The woman sighs as she feels the warmth of the brunettes fingers dancing on her skin. She barely opens her eyes hoping to catch a glimpse of her saviour’s. Chocolate meet cerulean as she fades back into the haunting cold.


	3. Chapter 3

_Jesus! Somebody turn off the jackhammer. Wait... not a jackhammer_ ,

She groans quietly as her bright blue eyes open once again. She finds herself looking into a dull hospital room. Beige walls with hints of soft blue.

_ How impersonal. _

Her head is pounding and the beeping of the monitor is really starting to get on her nerves. She growls in pain as she attempts to move her arm.

_ Oh yeah, busted shoulder. How long till I can get my hands on the next pervert? _

The thought confuses her. She turns her head to the side and gasps in fright when green eyes meet blue. A tall, redhead is standing eerily close to her her fingers prodding at her head. She flinches and moves away from the hands

The unfamiliar woman swallows as her hands go up in surrender.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." She says gently

The door opens again and cobalt connect with chocolate.

_ Thank god _

"Oh, I didn't realize you were awake," the brunette eyes the woman in the room

"What happened?" The blonde whispers hoarsely.

"I found you on the side of the road, do you remember that?"

She shakes her head as the nurse excuses herself and leaves the room.

The brunette sits down in the chair beside her and grasps her hand. The blonde is surprised at herself when she doesn't take her hand back.

"That's ok. My name’s Olivia." She see the frightened look on the blonde face. "It's alright you're safe."

The blonde nods slightly.

"Can you tell me your name?" Olivia asks gently, her patient eyes surveying the woman in the bed.

"Um...my name?"

Olivia nods

The blondes eyes dart around nervously, as she begins to panic. The monitor near her head starts to beep faster as her breathing comes out in ragged gasps.

_ Why can't I remember my name, What's wrong with me?! _

"I... I can't remember," She feels Olivia squeeze her hand and the beeping on the monitor starts slowing down again. How is this woman, one that she’s obviously never met, able to calm her so quickly?

"Do you know what day it is? What month?" Olivia asks her with absolutely no traces of pity. The blonde feels grateful. She doesn’t know much but she does know that she loathes pity.

“I don't know" her voice cracks as a few tears leak down her face.

"Hey it's ok. Calm down. It’s May, 18th. Do you remember anything?" She's trying to calm the blonde down, the woman is gripping her hand like her life depends on it and Olivia finds herself desperately wanting to help her.

“Um…trees? and... I remember... I think a car hit me?" She looks to the brunette for answers, before she can reply,the blondes doctor is already knocking on the door.

"Hello? I'm Doctor Crawford, How is everything feeling?" He's a dark haired man, good looking too, he has dark blue eyes and a perfect smile. 

"Fine I guess."

"Ok well you were brought in with a severe concussion, a fractured collarbone. We stitched up that nasty cut. You're very lucky there was no internal injuries. You do have 2 cracked ribs so breathing will be painful for a while.” He lifts his eyes from the chart in his hands and meets the two women’s gazes. “Is there anything concerning you?"

“I can’t remember anything?” She chuckles awkwardly

He frowns. “Well in some cases with a head wound retrograde amnesia can occur, do you remember anything?"

"No, I can't... I can't remember my name." A few tears fall down her cheeks, she reaches up and angrily wipes them away

The doctors looking at her with a condescending look of sympathy and it takes all she can muster to not comment.

"Well, that does seem to be a problem. We've conducted a few tests. A CT scan as well as an MRI, all your scans were clear so no brain bleeds. Hopefully it should come back to you soon."

"How soon is soon?" Olivia questions

The doctor shoots her a silent question. Olivia still grasping on to the woman's hand shows him a gold shield badge.

"Detective Benson, SVU."

_ Detective? _

"Ah sex crimes, what are you doing here?"

_ Sex crimes?! _

Olivia glances at the blonde who's hand has tightened around her own.

"I'm the one who found her in the middle of the road," she shoots a stern look at the man

He backs off a little, "well it could be days or it could be years, there's no exact way to pinpoint."

"Great," the blonde huffs

"Alright, well I have another patient to get to. Lydia, your nurse will get you your discharge papers and you'll be good to go home."

_ What home? _

Said nurse pops her head into the room.

"Is she all set Doctor?"

"Yes she is Lydia, if you could get her papers I'm off to a meeting with the hospitals lawyers.”

The blonde gasps. Olivia's eyes shoots to hers. The blue eyes screwed shut.

_“Objection your honour! This is clearly badgering of my client_!”

When her eyes open she finds herself alone with Olivia. The detective is looking at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Her thumb rubs soft and comforting circles on the blondes hand.

Her mind goes blank for a few quick seconds before She finds Olivia's eyes questioning.

She blushes. "I'm sorry what?"

Olivia smiles. "I asked if you were ok? Your mind seemed to go somewhere."

"Photos I think. I remember photos. Horrible and bloody photos of a woman. I think she was dead.” She closes her eyes unable to erase the image out of her mind.

“Well let's hope your not a serial killer then." The women laugh when the detective tries to lighten the mood. The blonde finds herself loving the way the detective laughs, she hopes to hear it more.

Nurse Lydia comes back into the room with the discharge papers. Blue eyes flick away from the brunette, blushing at being caught staring.

Olivia smirks. She knows that it's not smart getting too close with a victim... is she a victim? Anyways theres something so intriguing about the woman.

"Here are you discharge papers. I'll leave them here, I just need you to sign them, then you can go home." Lydia smiles before leaving the room.

The blonde sighs, her eyes downcast. Olivia finds herself hating to see the blonde sad. She wants to see the rare smile.

She clears her throat and bites her lip when the other looks up.

"This may seem strange but you could.. come stay with me?" She holds her breath. "I I know we just met and all I just I feel, um I don't, you need a place to stay and it's the least I could do for almost running you over and-" she stops for a breath. Looking to find the blonde grinning wildly.

"You're rambling." She points out. Olivia chuckles nervously, something about her just makes the detective melt while simultaneously wanting more.

"I do that, when I'm nervous."

"Do I make you nervous detective?" She flirts

_ Is she flirting with me? _ Olivia thinks . Might as well be honest

"Honesty? Yes,"

The blonde smiles. "Id love to stay with you, I just don't want to end up being in your way."

Olivia grasps her hand again. "You won't be."

She instinctively tucks a piece of long blonde hair behind the other woman's ear and catches sight of a small tattoo behind her lobe.

It’s small and very delicate. A thin all black outline of a royal crown. It’s simple and stunning; especially contrasting against the blonde beauty’s creamy skin.

The blonde blushes and sighs softly feeling the detective trace behind her ear with warm fingers, brown eyes curiously scrutinizing something.

"What?"

"You have a tattoo,"

"I do?" She asks instinctively reaching up to touch the spot, blushing when her fingers brush against Olivia’s.

Olivia smiles sweetly, as she removes her hand and rummages around in her pocket for a moment pulling out a handheld mirror. She hands it to the blonde who takes a look. She gently runs her fingertips along the lines.

"It’s beautiful,” she whispers

“It is.”

The blonde has a distinct feeling that the detective isn’t referring to the ink. Even thus, she doesn’t lift her eyes to check.

Olivia sighs and picks up her hand once again.

"I wish I could remember it. It is on my skin forever," she quips

Olivia laughs and quickly scans the woman's body to see if she can find anymore.

"Looking for more?" The blonde laughs

Olivia quickly nods. It's hard to explain but she finds herself thinking that's theres a reason she was meant to be out in that road that night. She'd left work late and she had a flat tire. There's a reason and now she wants to know more about this mysterious woman. She needs too.

She's searching the blondes arms when the patients catches sight of another small blot of ink on the side of her right middle finger. She brings it up closer to inspect.

She smiles gently, and shows it to Olivia.

"A.C? Are you a fan of the air conditioning unit?” Olivia jokes.

"Funny.” Blue eyes sparkle. “It must stand for something.”

"It must.” The detective nods thoughtfully. "How do you feel?" She asks gently concern marring her face.

The blonde sighs, "Like I got run over, but ok."

"Here I'll sign these papers and we'll get you back to my place."

"You really don't have to do that Liv," she protests. Her hands wringing together, eyes not meeting the brunette’s.

Olivia smiles softly.

"What?"

"You called me Liv,"

"Oh I um, I'm sorry."

"No no it's ok. It's just funny how you're already calling me nicknames and I'm bringing you home and I don't even know your name."

"That's makes two of us." The women laugh but stop when they realize that it’s very true and very unfortunate.

"Ok the papers are signed. I'll go give them to the nurse and the doctor brought some extra clothes for you to change into. Do you need any help?"

She lifts the blanket off and puts her feet on the ground glancing at her shoulder. "Um I should be ok. At least to put my pants on. I may need help with my uh, my shirt." She flushes and Olivia strangely finds it the cutest thing.

"Alright well I'll be right back." Olivia leaves the room as the blonde gingerly gets up and starts to change.

Just as she's lifting her arms to put her shirt on the brunette comes back in.

She gasps and stops. "Oh! I'm sorry." She turns around, but she can't get the image of the blondes toned stomach out of her mind or the scars she saw.

She hears the other woman chucking. "It's fine." Olivia turns back around seeing the woman now has a shirt on. Her arm in a black sling. The royal blue top making her cobalt eyes seem that much brighter.

"Uh did, do you....?" The detective stutters

The blonde shoots her a confused look. "What?"

"You uh. You have some scars."

"I do? Where?"

Olivia slowly walks up to her. She hesitantly pushes down the collar of the blue shirt from the pale skin. A few bruises mark her creamy flesh and it breaks the brunettes heart. She gently fingers 2 old puckered scars right underneath the blondes right shoulder.

“It looks like a bullet." She says softly in realization

"A bullet." It comes out as more of a statement than a question

A dizzy spell all of a sudden comes over her. Her eyes slam shut as images once again flood her mind .

  
  


_ Pitch black. Cold. It’s so cold. Tires squeal away in the distance and voices scream from somewhere around her. All she feels is pain.  _

_ "Hold on!" A brunette man is pushing incredibly hard at her shoulder as bright red oozes between his fingers.  _

_ "Fuck!" He hisses. "I said hold on, you don't get to die on me! Open your eyes!  _

_ She look down at her shoulder and all She sees is red. Red warm sticky blood. It’s leaving her. She wants to scream at it to stay inside her body. Beg it to stay; she needs it.  _

_ "Are you okay?" _

_ “It's alright? I've got you, you're ok?" The brunette mans face morphs into a beautiful brunettes _

"Hey? Are you okay?" Olivia is shaking her.

A few tears spill down the blondes face. "I remember that. "

Without thinking the detective swoops the blonde into a big hug. She feels her tense and she's about to release her when she feels the woman relax. She breathes a sigh of relief when she starts to hug back.

"I was shot," she says in disbelief. "I was bleeding and this man kept telling me to keep my eyes open. I was on a street corner!” Her voice cracking on the last few words.

Olivia holds her tighter.

She shakes her head. "I can't-."

"It's okay." Olivia coos 

"I don’t understand.” She whimpers. Olivia feels her heart break hoping to never hear that pain in her voice ever again.

"What?"

"I remember bits and pieces of things but I swear they're not from my life. They're from this persons that I used to be. Will I ever be her again?" She chokes out

"Oh sweetheart." Olivia sighs

The blonde chuckles a little

"You called me sweetheart."

Olivia pulls out of the embrace. "I did. Is that a problem?"

She shakes her head, blonde hair flying around her face.

"Good. Let's take you home."

_ Home. It was obviously not meant the way it sounded. Will I ever have a home again? And if i do remember, will I still have a beautiful brunette? _


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia opens the door to her apartment. It's nothing grand but it's homey and she loves it.

"Here we are," she sweeps her hand around the room for the blonde.

The woman glances around the roomy living room smiling. "It's lovely."

Olivia blushes. She grasps the blondes hand and guides her to the couch where they both plop down gently. The woman lets out a sigh and rests her head on the back of the couch never letting Olivia's hand go.

"You're being too nice."

"What?" The detectives brows furrow

"You don't know me. Hell I don't know me. How can you just let me in your home?" She looks into brown eyes

Olivia gulps when the ocean blue orbs meet her own brown. She could get lost in those eyes. "There's something about you. I'm a detective I think I'd be able to notice anything off. But honesty it doesn't matter to me. I think you're a very nice person. I want to help."

The blonde can't help but think there's a double meaning to her words.

They spend a few minutes in silence just taking a moment to think everything through,

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Olivia asks suddenly 

The blonde stares at her for a moment before nodding her head, Olivia gestures to the large cabinet she had full of DVDs. The woman plops down on the floor in front of the cabinet and begins rummaging through many DVD’s before stopping and smirking, her fingers brushing over a few of the cases. She turns to the detective.

"Disney?" She says laughing 

Olivia blushes again. "I would say they're for my nieces and nephews but then I'd be lying. I have none. I just like watching them at the end of a long day."

"It's cute." Her eyes flicker over the titles before she pulls one from the cabinet and smiles. She crawls over to the tv and places the disk in the player before pressing play then moves back up onto the couch.

Olivia laughs as she sees the opening credits roll. "Peter Pan?”

The blonde shrugs. "I needed a pick me up."

A few minutes into the animated movie Olivia glances at her guest, the woman is so enthralled by the tiny green fairy on the screen. Her eyes twinkling with childlike glee. It's incredibly endearing. 

Olivia gets up and heads to the kitchen. The blondes eyes never leave the screen.

"Hey Tinkerbell, you want some water?" 

She hears the blonde laugh. Yeah she could get used to that.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later after allowing her guest to settle in and going out to get some clothes and essentials, which the blonde had argued very strongly about, Olivia and her mystery woman walk into the precinct. The stitches on her forehead leaving a nasty bruise across half of her face and her arm still in the sling cradled gently to her chest. She keeps her head down as Olivia guides her towards a seat next to her desk. She can feel everyone's eyes on making her feel incredibly out of place.

She looks up when she feels A hand on her shoulder. She jumps about a mile in the air turning to find a man holding his hands up in surrender. Her breathing quickens.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Can I help you with anything?" He asks softly. He doesn’t look that harmful but she knows that looks can be deceiving.  _ How does she know that? _

The blonde desperately shakes her head.

"She’s with me El." She hears the distinct voice of her detective.  _ Her detective? _

She heaves a sigh of relief as Liv makes her way Over to them with 2 cups of coffee. She hands one off to the blonde who grabs it quickly needing to keep her hands busy.

The man eyes Olivia curiously with an ‘are you going to explain’ expression.

The brunette sighs and nods her head over to the corner. She gives the woman a reassuring smile and almost drags the man in the opposite direction.

She watches as they have a hushed conversation, one that seems almost heated at times. She hopes it not because of her but she knows it is as the man keeps glancing in her direction.

She flushes under the scrutiny. Olivia looks at her over Elliot's shoulder and smiles. She gives a small tilt of her lips. It's enough for Liv.

When they come back over the blonde can feel the mans eyes boring into her head. She doesn't look up.

"Hey Blue this is my partner Elliott," the brunette tells her.

The blonde smiles at the nickname. It's what Olivia's been calling her and it makes her feel happy. How cliche.

"We're going to fingerprint you and check to see if there's any missing persons reports." Elliott says somewhat gruffly 

The blonde nods, Standing to walk beside the brunette and her partner. She may not like him and he may not like her but if Olivia trusts him, she does too.

"So you don't remember anything?" He asks her rolling black ink onto her fingers

She shakes her head. "Only bits and pieces."

"And that would be?" He nods to Munch who's writing down everything 

The blondes eyes seek out Olivia's in reassurance. The brunette nods

"Um... I remember a teenage girl. She was crying and begging for someone to take her to her mom. I remember pictures. Lot of pictures of dead bodies...”her voice breaks, “mutilated beyond belief. Loud noises. Banging, swearing, something.” Her eyes look up, lost. “And I remember lying on the ground after being shot thinking that I was going to die while a man tried to stop the bleeding and someone else was yelling to call Lena.”

Elliott’s standing there in shock, his eyes disbelieving and hard. Olivia too, shock that is. The first and second memories must be new because the blonde hadn't told her about them.

"And Lena is?” He prompts, his face like stone. If he didn’t hate her before, well he doesn’t now.

A few tears leak down her face. "I don't know. I think I passed out.”

Elliott nods tersely and finishes fingerprinting her.

A few minutes later Olivia is checking missing persons reports as Elliott stands over her.

They don't find anything

He turns a suspicious eye onto the blonde. "So tell me, if you can't remember who you are and you don't know your friends or family, why hasn't anyone put out a missing persons report?" He puts his hands in his hips in an intimidating position

She shakes her head. A few more tears spilling, "i don't know."

"Why don't I believe you?" He hisses

"I don't know. I don't know." She starts hyperventilating. She tries to stand up but her legs buckle as she falls to the ground. Her hands go to her face as she digs her palms into her eyes.

"Blue!" Olivia calls in alarm. She jumps out of her seat pushing Elliott to the side and falling to the floor beside the blonde.

She pulls her into a hug, holding still as she tries to fight her off. The woman finally stops moving and practically collapses into the detectives arms. Olivia pets her hair cooing into her ear. She glares at Elliott as she helps the Blonde stand. Whispering softly as she leads her up to the cribs.

She guides the fragile woman to one of the beds and sits her down.

"You're exhausted."

She shakes her head. "I'm fine. I'm sorry. I was up all night thinking." She whispers

"I knew you weren't sleeping."

Olivia sinks down on the mattress beside her. She brushes a piece of flaxen hair out of watery eyes. "Hey. It's ok Blue. I know this is overwhelming and I'm sorry for how Elliott acted. He thinks you're some sort of threat." She chuckles lightly

"Maybe he's right." She ducks her head

Olivia's hand on her back stills. "What?"

"What if I am dangerous?!" She pulls away from Olivia and starts pacing the room. She runs a frustrated hand though her messy locks. "I mean my memories don't sound good right?! Blood, screaming, crying, dead people. What the hell did I do for a living? I could be a bad person Liv, I could be so bad, i don't want to hurt you." She slides down the walk sobbing, curling into herself and it kills the detective.

"Blue... you aren't." Olivia's desperately trying to find the words. She sighs. She slides down the wall wrapping her arms around the shaking woman.

No words are shared. Olivia holds tight to the vulnerable woman as if she could block out the hurt. She eventually cries herself to sleep. Olivia strokes her hair and picks her up. She's shocked at how light the sleeping form is. She really needs to get her to eat something. She gently places her on one of the cots and kisses her forehead. For only knowing her 6 days, there's a connection that's she's never felt before.

She leaves the room glancing back at the petite woman before silently shutting the door. She has a partner to kill.


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia’s efforts to kill Elliott are briefly halted on her way out the door. "Detective, we've retrieved evidence from your Black Forest case?" The CSU agent holds up a box of evidence from a case the team had caught a day or so ago. 

Olivia sighs running a hand though her hair, "right, um if you could just place it on my desk over there?," 

He nods. 

She walks into the bullpen, not seeing Elliott. She glares at everyone who looks at her then locks gazes with Fin. 

"He went to grab coffee, he'll be back in a few." He can tell that she wants to maim him. 

She waits in the same spot until he returns. Her hands clenching tightly, her fingernails cutting into her palms. Before he can say anything, she's gripping his wrist dangerously and dragging him off to an interrogation room. 

She practically throws him in the bare room and slams the door shut. The captain, Munch and Fin, who observed the earlier scene, enter the other side into The room to watch through the one way mirror. This should be a good show.

"What the hell was that?!" She growls as him in a predatory manner

He stands his ground crossing his arms. "What was what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Stabler," She's pissed and he knows it

"Oh so now it's Stabler huh?"

"It is when you're acting like a complete jackass! Jesus El, what the hell is your problem?"

He glares at her. "My problem is that woman. I can't believe that you're letting her stay with you Liv, she's a stranger for god sakes! Not to mention you know nothing about her and she's obviously screwed up," He’s yelling, his face turning an ugly shade of red.

"Fuck off Elliott!” She screams

He steps back a look of shock passing his features. She's never been so angry at him.

"You act like I can't take care of myself, I get that she's a stranger, but she needs my help. You can't fake something like that! For fucks sakes Elliott she had a panic attack. She took your words to heart. If she’s screwed up you’re not helping at all! What the hell is it with you and this obsessive need to have everyone do things your way?! Huh? What is it?! She needs my help and you're going to stay the hell out of my life. Are we clear?" She looks at him expectantly. He doesn't move.

"Are. We. Clear." She hisses her eyes flashing dangerously.

He nods once. She walks out slamming the door behind her.

Cragen nods and then holds out his hand. “Pay up.”

Munch swears under his breath, dropping a 50$ bill into the captains outstretched hand. “Dammit Olivia. I really thought you could have gotten through that speech without saying Fuck.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! 
> 
> So super sorry I do not speak Italian or French or whatever so these are all from google translate (ha ha...) sorry again if they’re completely and utterly wrong.

She's only been at her desk for about an hour when her Blue walks down the stairs. Her messy hair now up in an intricate French braid. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and sits down next to Olivia. She smiles shyly 

"Hi." She whispers

"Hey," the detective smiles. "You feel any better?"

She nods. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no need."

Elliot walks back to his desk. Olivia shoots him a glare. He sighs

"I'm sorry about earlier." He tells the blonde 

She nods. "It's ok. I understand."

A few minutes later Olivia is back to her case files as the blonde plays with a piece of string she found on the detectives desk. A detective comes in hauling a man in front of him and sits him down in a chair. The man is yelling in a language that none of them can understand. 

Olivia stands. "Who's he?"

The detective turns to her. "The perp from the Dawson rape."

She nods. "Can we get a translator in here?"

The man starts yelling at the top of his lungs. "perché sono qui? è questa la ragazza? sono caduto su di lei! stavo solo cercando di aiutarla! u richiesta di lasciare libero!" (Why am I here? Is this about that girl, She fell I was just trying to help her. I demand to be let free!) 

The blonde snorts. The others turn to her. Mindlessly she answers. "lei stava cercando di aiutarla? con il tuo pene?" (You were trying to help her? With your penis?)

He stops. "Tu mi capisci?" (You understand me?)

She nods. Elliot stares at her. "You understand him?" 

She pauses.   
"Yeah."

"How?" Olivia asks

She shakes her head and shrugs.

"What is he speaking?" Fin asks

"Um...I don't know." She pauses furrowing her brows. "How can I understand and speak to him If I don't know what I'm speaking?"

"che lingua è questa?" She asks the perp (what language is this?)

He gives her an odd look. "Italiano?"

"Italian."

Olivia grasps her hand and brings her over to one of the interrogation rooms. 

"I have sort of an odd idea." The blonde nods telling her to continue. "I was thinking, if you can speak Italian and you didn't even know it, then maybe you speak others as well. We could get translators in here and have them test you? Maybe get some more info on you?"

The blonde shrugs with her good arm. "Sounds good to me,"

As they walk out, Elliot motions for the blonde to follow him. 

"You better not hurt her." He says quietly but threateningly 

"I don't plan on it." She says sincerely 

He watches her eyes, looking for any reason to not believe her. He doesn't find anything. 

"I'll be keeping an eye on you. You hurt her you go through me. You better not lie to me you got it?"

She nods staring him directly in the eyes. "I pledged and oath to the truth.” She nods and walks out

He stands there staring after the retreating form. What the hell does that mean?


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later the trio is back in the interrogation room. Elliot's in the viewing room with 15 translators.

"Uh, what are we calling her if she can't remember her name?" One of the men asks

Elliott pauses. "Right, well in situations like this we tend to refer to them as Jane doe so Jane should be fine. I'll go in and let her know."

Olivia's in the room with the blonde. She'll be staying to note all the interaction between the people.

Elliott enters the room and speaks quietly to Olivia for a moment before turning to the blonde.

"Ok so typically in this type of situation when a person has lost their memory and can't remember their name or haven't been identified, we use the names john and Jane doe." She nods along to his words. "So for now we'll be addressing you as Jane. Alright?"

She shrugs. "Ok can you say my name is Jane for the record?" He asks

She narrows her eyes in confusion. "My name is...” she doesn’t finish the rest of her sentence as she's pulled into another memory.

  
  


_ “I don’t want to do this anymore.” She sitting in the back of black sedan, the windows tinted as dark as they can go.  _

_A man turns around to face her from the front seat. “You have to. If you want to survive longer than the next few months, you need to keep changing. Now repeat it back to me.”_

_She sighs, wiping a tear from her cheek. “My name is Allison White.”_   
  


The memory fades as she realizes that Olivia is waving a hand in front of her face.

"You okay?" The brunette asks. She's somewhat familiar with the looks the blonde gets as she's remembering something.

"Allison White.” The blonde whispers

"What?"

She looks into Olivia's eyes. "I remember saying my name is Allison White.”

“Blue! That’s great!”

She shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?” Elliott asks.

“It seemed more like he was forcing me to say it. I didn’t want to.”

“He?”

“This man I was with. He said something about if I wanted to stay alive past the next few months I’d need to keep changing and then he told me to repeat my name back to him.”

Olivia and Elliott share similar looks. Those looks don’t seem good either.

“I don’t know what to do with that.” The blonde says confused 

Olivia shakes her head. "Neither do I."

The trio pause before Elliott waves the first translator in.

“We’re still doing this?”

“Might as well,” he answers. “They’re already here.”

The man that walks in is handsome with dark brown hair, perfectly styled and piercing gold eyes.

"Bonjour Jane. Mon nom est Micah et je suis là pour vous parler aujourd'hui." (Hello Jane. My name is Micah and I am here to talk to you today)

She smiles. "salut Micah , j'apprécie vraiment que tu me fasses ça aujourd'hui" she pauses. "I guess French is one of them." ( hi Micah I really appreciate you being here today)

Olivia nods and writes it down, waving for the next person.

The process continues until there are no more people left to talk to her. Her minds racing, thinking about all the unknown languages she'd spoken.

Olivia and Elliott review the sheet for a moment before sitting down next to her.

"Alright so out of the 15 languages we gave you, not including Italian, you were able to speak 6 of them and understand another 2."

She blinks. "Wow. Um which ones?"

"Ok so we have, French, Spanish, Dutch, Japanese, Greek, and Arabic. I have no idea how you know that one by the way." Olivia smirks at the woman who blushes. "You were able to understand Finnish and Czech."

"Damn." Elliott whistles

"So in total, you can speak 8 languages but you can comprehend 10"

"Okay. How does that help me?"

Olivia sighs. "It doesn't. I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe that you'd get some memories from it?"

"It's ok Liv. I mean how many people do you know that can speak 8 languages? Maybe I was a translator? We'll figure this out."

Olivia secretly loves how the blonde says "we"


	9. Chapter 9

It has been almost 6 months since Olivia came across the unconscious blonde on the side of the road. The two women had become extremely close and if Olivia's around you can bet your ass that so is Jane. Recently Olivia's been struggling with a case. The day Jane took fingerprints, was the day they caught the Black Forest rape. All the evidence has been reviewed and nothing had come up yet.

Elliott learned to get along with the blonde. He sees how happy she makes Olivia and he enjoys seeing his partners eyes light up. 

"Dammit!" The brunette detective slams her phone down. 

"Nothing?" Elliott asks leaning back stretching his hands behind his head.

"Nothing," she growls, her head falling into her hands.

Suddenly it pops back up. "I smell coffee."

A head of blonde hair pops in the door. "Keen nose detective." She waves two trays of coffee.

Olivia practically jumps from her chair to grab the cup. She takes a sip and moans. "Thank you!"

The blonde takes a look at the detectives slurping their coffee.

"Munch made coffee?"

They all nod.

The blonde laughs catching sight of an object underneath Elliot's desk.

"Hey you guys missing some evidence?" She leans down and grabs the cellphone in the clear plastic bag. She hands it to Fin who examines it.

He whips around to the CSU member talking with a detective.

"What the hell is this?"

"Oh, that's the cellphone we've been missing!"

"Missing?!" Elliot hisses

The man suddenly looks fearful. "The um.. from the Black Forest case."

"What?!" Olivia shouts leaping from her chair.

The blonde looks between the angry detectives and the crime scene tech and smartly decides to book it out of there.

"Hey Liv, I'll see you at home okay?"

"Yeah Blue ." She replies distractedly


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it everyone!
> 
> I know it wrapped up kinda quickly but eh what the hell. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it even though it’s definitely not my best. It was just a little something that was floating in my head for a while. 
> 
> Love love love, Bre <3

After chewing out the tech for a good 2 hours they finally sit down and search though the phone. Nothing stands out for them as all texts had been wiped with the phone set to automatic wipe every 30 days.

Olivia presses the button to check the voicemail, which says the caller has 5 missed calls.

She lets the first one play. It's from 6 months ago

A shrill make voice is the first one. He sounds worried and perhaps a bit apprehensive.

"Allison. Where are you? I’ve been calling non stop for the past 2 hours. You were supposed to meet me in Fort Lauderdale at 3. I need to know where you are. Call me.”

The phone beeps with the end of the message. Allison, Olivia thinks. Where has she heard that name before?

Elliott presses the button for the next to play. The same voice is the caller again. It's a few hours after the first.

"Allison seriously. This is completely uncalled for. I can understand that you’re tired of this but I’m here to keep you safe do you understand?” The voice is getting agitated. “Answer your damn cellphone! This is ridiculous. Why do I always get the stubborn ones.” He says the last line almost as if he’s talking to himself. “Call me or I will send a search party out for you. You won’t like me if that happens.”

Munch is writing down details.  
"Boyfriend? Husband? Seems to have a bit of a temper.”

"Are you sure This is our guys phone? Couldn't this be someone who lost theirs?" Fin asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elliott nods. "It's beginning to seem that way."

They let the next message play. It’s once again the same man.

"That’s it! Seriously! I’m taking you not answering for the last 24 hours as something happening to you. I’m getting a GPS location on you now and if you’re in trouble we’ll be there soon. Hold tight. If you’re not in trouble, I’ll kill you myself.”

The message clicks 

"Well that was unhelpful." Munch comments

The next message begins to play. 

The voice extremely concerned this time. "Cabot! where are you?! The GPS is pinging off every tower in the area. Shit! I’m so sorry. I was supposed to keep you safe. Fuck! Moore is going to kill me. I don’t know what’s happening to you out there but I can’t imagine it’s good. Fight like hell blondie! We’re doing everything we can to find you. You stay alive!”

After the message finishes Olivia finds herself pretty speechless. What the hell kind of trouble is this Allison girl in?

The next message plays. It’s from 2 months ago. The man sounds drunk.

“Hey, it’s me. Can’t imagine that you’re actually listening to this but I thought what the hell. I’m pretty sure you’re dead. Lying in a ditch somewhere probably in about a thousand pieces. I got suspended. Losing a witness and all. Can’t really blame them. I don’t know why I’m calling. I’ve never actually lost one you before so it’s a low blow you know? Hey that rhymed. That was fun huh? Oh yeah. Eh rest in pieces Alex. Cause I can say that now yeah. Hope the after life is worth all the hype.”

“Ok. What the hell is going on?” Olivia throws her hands up in the air. 

All of a sudden the phone starts to ring. It startles the detective who take a moment before answering it. Putting it on speaker.

"Holy shit, You answered," it's the same reoccurring voice from the previous messages.  
"What the actual fuck?! I thought you had fucking died or something! Why haven't you answered your Fucking phone?! Where are you?!”

Jane walks in again searching for Olivia. She had just had a strange memory.

"Someone's angry," she smirks walking past the detectives and heading for the brunettes desk where she left her phone earlier.

"Hello?!” The voice returns.

Olivia decides it's time to cut in. "Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?! How’d you get this phone? I swear to god you better answer me! I work for the FBI and I will come arrest you need be.”

Shocked Olivia replies, “I'm detective Benson with the NYPD SVU, this phone is evidence. Can I ask who this is?"

"NYPD? You found her then?” He lowers his voice 

"Found who?”

"... tell me what you know.”

"And you are?"

"Agent Hammond. FBI. That’s all you need to know.”

Olivia rolls her eyes watching as her partner taps away at his keyboard. 

“Just tell me,” Hammond cuts in. “Have you found a blonde woman about 5,8” blue eyes, pretty, willowy frame but fairly muscular.

Coincidentally Olivia is looking at someone who fits that bill to a T. 

“I will call you back Agent Hammond.”

“Wait-“ she hangs up.

Olivia just stares at the blonde only blinking when Elliott's computer beeps. The man opening up the first link falling back in his chair.

"El?" Olivia asks in concern.

He swipes a hand over his face. “Alexandra Cabot, Manhattan Homicide ADA.” He turns the monitor for the others to see. Facing them is their blonde mystery woman. In the photo she stands in front of the courthouse only 20 minutes down the street from the precinct. She’s wearing a grey pencil skirt and suit jacket over a dark blue blouse and an incredibly high pair of heels on her feet. Olivia glances over to the woman standing now in front of the computer just staring at proof of her life. The persons the detectives have come to know wears jeans and converse not suits and heels. But Olivia can’t deny that all of her memories and the things that she said that they’d assumed were random are all beginning to make sense. 

“This says that 4 years ago, Alex Cabot died after sustaining a bullet wound to her shoulder and bled out on the street. Detective Joe Martinez was there.”

“Joe.” Alex(?) whispers to herself before she closes her eyes and all but runs out of there.

The group of detectives stand there in silence and shock. 

“Oh my god.” The brunette mumbles. “She’s in witness protection.”

“Shit.”

"Have they given us her personal file?" Munch asks

Elliot looks at Olivia who's staring at the photo in a daze. She meets his eyes and nods once.

Elliot brings up Alex’s file. 

"Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot born July 21st 1978, to Helen and Charles Cabot of the Cabot and Co family. Undergraduate at Harvard and law degree at Harvard Law, she perused a career at the district attorney’s office and was assigned to the homicide division 10 years ago. High success rate too. Was said to have died on the job after being shot during a high profile case.”

“I remember that.” Munch says. “It was all over the news years ago, I know she looked familiar.”

“But the Hammond Guy was asking for Allison.” Fin interjects. “Who the hell Is Allison,”

"I am," a voice calls from behind them. Olivia whips around in shock. 

"What?"

"I’m Allison. Allison white. That was my name in protection. The FBI faked my death after I was shot and I was moved immediately. Everyone I know thinks I’m dead.” She drops heavily into a chair and sighs. Her face strong but her red rimmed eyes giving everything away. "

"That’s hard." Munch comments

"No shit." She deadpans  
"Anyway Hammond has probably already contacted witsec and I’ll be brought in-in a matter of hours.

They stare at her in shock. Where's the bubbly happy blonde they had known not even 2 hours ago.

"Here I am."

"How?" Olivia whispers

"How did I end up in the middle of the road?" 

Olivia nods

"I was caught outside my house in Wisconsin by a couple of thugs that worked for the Drug lord that wants me dead. Valez. They dragged me her just telling me that Valez wanted me on my own ground before he killed me for good this time. When we got to the forest I fought back where I was then thrown down a hill. They didn’t come for me. I don't know how long I was there. Got up had a pretty busted up shoulder. I think my shoelace got caught. I went tumbling down a pretty steep incline and ended up in the middle of the road. The car came out of nowhere." They all sigh in unconscious relief as a few tears slip down her cheeks. Olivia reaches She tries not to react too badly when Alex pulls away. 

“Alex.” Elliott tests out the name.

“Hmm?”

“Valez is dead.”

Her head whips around to face him so quick that she sees black spots. “What?”

“He was killed 3 months ago in shoot out in Columbia. You don’t need to go into Witsec anymore. You’re free.”

“Oh my god.” This time Olivia does pull her into a massive hug 

"I'm fine. I'm okay Olivia." She pulls away from the embrace, crossing her arms and holding herself as securely as she can. No she's definitely not so much Olivia's Blue anymore, This person is stronger, colder and just thinking of half the stuff the woman had to go through breaks Olivia's heart.

“I-“ she doesn’t finish her sentence. Olivia gently grasps Alex’s arm and leads away from the group. 

“I can’t understand what you’re going through. I can’t.” The earnest look on her face cracks the cold shell around the blonde heart just a smidge. Her stance shifts. 

“Olivia..”

“No. I’m not done. I don’t know who Alex is. What I do know is, the woman I’ve been calling blue is a part of her. She’s a part of you. A part of you that I’ve been... “ she swallows harshly and runs a shaky hand through cropped brown locks. “A part of you, that I’ve been falling for. And as long as there is a part of blue in Alex I can live with that and I want to continue to feel that way about her. About you.”

By now Alex’s rigid posture has dropped completely. Her arms hang limply by her sides and her eyes are down along with her head; shielded from view by a curtain of long silky blonde hair. 

Olivia breathe in harshly. “Blue?”

Slowly her head lifts, her hair parting to reveal water blue eyes and gentle tears dripping down her cheeks. 

“I’m-im sorry.” Olivia stutters out, reaching for her. 

The blonde steps back and waves her hand in front of her face, shaking her head frantically. She inhales a deep shaky breath, her body trembling along with it. 

A gasping exhale before blue eyes meet brown. The blonde lifts her hand to the detective. 

“Hi. I’m Alex.” She smiles softly at Olivia’s confused gaze and it brightens when she feels the other woman’s hand in hers. “But you can call me blue.”

Olivia smiles so widely she thinks her face is going to split. She gathers the willowy frame of the other woman into her arms almost sobbing in relief. She shudders when she feels warms breath and whispered words on her ear.

“I’m falling for you too.”


End file.
